


THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S VALENTINE IS HIMSELF

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: A day may come when my courage fails, when I forsake my awesomeness and grow ashamed of my single status, but it is not this day. An hour of woes and shattered shields when I come crashing down! But it is not this day! This day, I am my own valentine!!!





	1. Normalized Dialog

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the singles cuz my valentine this year is myself.

The Great Papyrus’s sight landed on a sugar cookie sandwich half-dipped in chocolate and filled with red frosting.

“Human adult! Why does this cookie boast twisted ribbons and a tag?”

“It’s from our Valentine’s Day menu!” the barista chirped. “It’s wrapped up so you can deliver it to your valentine!”

Papyrus blinked blankly until she explained that a valentine is someone who’s super special--and that other traditional valentine’s gifts included chocolate, teddy bears, and cards.  Kisses were often on the table, too.  Anything to remind one’s valentine how wonderful they are.

“So,” she smiled after he purchased a sugar cookie sandwich. “Who’s your valentine?”

“The Great Papyrus’s valentine… is myself!” he smooched her hand. “Alas, I cannot kiss myself, but you are super special for instructing me in the ways of this important holiday, so I have elected to bestow my kiss upon you!  No one is greater than the Great Papyrus, but hopefully, your valentine is second-best.  Good day, madam!”

The lady chuckled, delight shining in her eyes as he departed.

Papyrus set about his quest to obtain the other items.  Chocolate was easy.  It was everywhere!  He couldn’t walk a block without encountering a shop selling some.  He soon bought a teddy bear with cotton candy fur.  Its fuzz was soft and ticklish against his chest.  It was holding a _be my valentine_ felt heart.

“Why I would love to!” Papyrus grinned as he brought it home.  He set his chocolates, bear, and sugar cookie sandwich on his desk when he realized, “Oh no!”

“What’s the matter, bro?” Sans poked into Papyrus’s room.

“I, the Great Papyrus, forgot to purchase a card!”

“You could always make one.”

“Sans! That’s a fantastic idea!”

“Oh good,” Sans down set a box of supplies, “now I don’t hafta dump all this glitter.”

“Sans! Did you just foist your trash upon me!?”

“Nah. These are the leftovers.”

“Leftovers from what???”

“Makin’ my valentine.”

“You have a valentine!?  Who is it?”

“Annoying Dog. Gotta take care of our pet.”

“Annoying Dog is not our pet!  He’s an intruder!”

“He’s a fluffy intruder.”

“...”

“You like him…”

“I do and I hate it!”

“Arf arf!” a snow poff skipped to Sans’s side.

“Heyyy, pup!” Sans scratched behind Annoying Dog’s ear, eliciting thunderous tail wagging. “I got you some new swag for your shrine!”

Annoying Dog followed Sans to the goodies while Papyrus contemplated whether he wanted to plaster silver glitter or pink glitter onto his heart-shaped card.  But then the Great Papyrus invented an ingenious solution: he used both!

Dear Papyrus,

Never forget that you are amazing!

Love,

The Great Papyrus <3 <3


	2. Stylized Dialog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot for the life of me figure out how to use the skelebros' respective fonts for their dialog. And I've read two guides already! Ugh :P

The Great Papyrus’s sight landed on a sugar cookie sandwich half-dipped in chocolate and filled with red frosting.

“HUMAN ADULT! WHY DOES THIS COOKIE BOAST TWISTED RIBBONS AND A TAG?”

“It’s from our Valentine’s Day menu!” the barista chirped. “It’s wrapped up so you can deliver it to your valentine!”

Papyrus blinked blankly until she explained that a valentine is someone who’s super special--and that other traditional valentine’s gifts included chocolate, teddy bears, and cards.  Kisses were often on the table, too.  Anything to remind one’s valentine how wonderful they are.

“So,” she smiled after he purchased a sugar cookie sandwich. “Who’s your valentine?”

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS’S VALENTINE… IS MYSELF!” he smooched her hand. “ALAS, I CANNOT KISS MYSELF, BUT YOU ARE SUPER SPECIAL FOR INSTRUCTING ME IN THE WAYS OF THIS IMPORTANT HOLIDAY, SO I HAVE ELECTED TO BESTOW MY KISS UPON YOU!  NO ONE IS GREATER THAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BUT HOPEFULLY, YOUR VALENTINE IS SECOND-BEST.  GOOD DAY, MADAM!”

The lady chuckled, delight shining in her eyes as he departed.

Papyrus set about his quest to obtain the other items.  Chocolate was easy.  It was everywhere!  He couldn’t walk a block without encountering a shop selling some.  He soon bought a teddy bear with cotton candy fur.  Its fuzz was soft and ticklish against his chest.  It was holding a _ be my valentine _ felt heart.

“WHY I WOULD LOVE TO!” Papyrus grinned as he brought it home.  He set his chocolates, bear, and sugar cookie sandwich on his desk when he realized, “OH NO!”

“what’s the matter, bro?” Sans poked into Papyrus’s room.

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FORGOT TO PURCHASE A CARD!”

“you could always make one.”

“SANS! THAT’S A FANTASTIC IDEA!”

“oh good,” Sans down set a box of supplies, “now i don’t hafta dump all this glitter.”

“SANS! DID YOU JUST FOIST YOUR TRASH UPON ME!?”

“nah. these are leftovers.”

“LEFTOVERS FROM WHAT???”

“makin’ my valentine.”

“YOU HAVE A VALENTINE!?  WHO IS IT?”

“annoying dog. gotta take care of our pet.”

“ANNOYING DOG IS NOT OUR PET!  HE’S AN INTRUDER!”

“he’s a fluffy intruder.”

“...”

“you like him…”

“I DO AND I HATE IT!”

“Arf arf!” a snow poff skipped to Sans’s side.

“heyyy, pup!” Sans scratched behind Annoying Dog’s ear, eliciting thunderous tail wagging. “i got you some new swag for your shrine!”

Annoying Dog followed Sans to the goodies while Papyrus contemplated whether he wanted to plaster silver glitter or pink glitter onto his heart-shaped card.  But then the Great Papyrus invented an ingenious solution: he used both!

DEAR PAPYRUS,

NEVER FORGET THAT YOU ARE AMAZING!

LOVE,

THE GREAT PAPYRUS <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this <3 enjoy what you do here and everywhere <3


End file.
